Fantasía hecha realidad
by butterfly whitlock
Summary: Rosalie vivía eternamente enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano ¿Qué pasará si estando de vacaciones él se queda en su casa y sin padres que los vigilen? ¿Será qué Emmett siente la misma atracción? Una noche al verla con pocas prendas se disparan sus hormonas llevándolos a conocer su sexualidad en una noche llena de pasión.


**FANTASÍA HECHA REALIDAD**

Era otro caluroso día de verano, las clases habían terminado y como cada periodo de vacaciones el amigo de toda la vida de mi hermano se quedaba en casa por unas semanas. Todo podría ser normal si no fuera por el hecho de que en el último año Emmett ya no era aquel niño que me molestaba junto a mi hermano, oh no, él ahora era todo un hombre, nada comparado con la inocente niña de 15 años que era yo, su cuerpo se había desarrollado tan perfectamente que traía a más de una a sus pies, sin embargo no le conocía relación alguna y debía confesar que esa idea me agradaba aun cuando sabía que él siempre me vería como la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Pero el calor del día, las hormonas adolescentes y ellos dos jugando en la piscina mostrando aquellos cuerpos no eran una buena combinación, porque debía admitir que Jasper mi hermano tampoco estaba nada mal y entre ambos traían muertas a más de la mitad de las chicas.

Y yo era una de ellas, llevaba casi un año enamorada en silencio de él, y el verlo ahí no era bueno para mí, pues con sólo ver aquel torso desnudo hacía que mi mente volara imaginando una y otra vez lo que podría hacer con él si me diera la oportunidad.

Esas ideas se hacían cada vez más constantes en mi mente, no sabía si ir a acompañarlos u observarlos en secreto desde mi habitación, pero no me dieron oportunidad de decidir, pues ya se habían metido a la casa y los escuchaba correr escaleras arriba, seguramente a encerrarse en el cuarto de Jasper...

-"Ya han pasado 3 horas y no salen"- pensaba para mí misma, ya estaba oscuro y debíamos bajar a cenar pues la pizza ya había llegado, gran opción al tener la casa sola y nuestros padres de viaje.

A pesar de ser de noche el calor era inmenso así que aún traía puesto un pequeño short y un top cuando bajé, la verdad era que había estado escondiéndome de él por la pena de que me viera así vestida, pensaba que me haría burla o algo parecido, sin embargo su expresión fue muy diferente a la que esperaba.

Sólo entré a la cocina y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, casi pude escucharle tragar en seco al acercarme y una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro, pero no sólo eso, mi rostro podía sentir cómo se iba calentando, tenía que huir de ahí antes de que viera el sonrojo en mis mejillas. Así que tomé un trozo de pizza y un vaso con jugo y corrí a mi habitación con una sonrisa en mi rostro y mi corazón acelerado por una mirada suya, aquella que tantas veces había soñado y que jamás creí que vería. Ni siquiera pude cenar de sólo recordar aquel rostro, ya mi cena estaba fría en el buró y yo escuchaba cómo conversaban entre risas en la habitación de mi hermano.

Era entrada la noche cuando Emmett se deslizó a la habitación de invitados la cual quedaba pegada a la mía, lo tenía a tan sólo una pared o una puerta de distancia que ganas no me faltaban de pararme de mi cama e ir a su encuentro, entrar y tomar su rostro para besarlo con pasión mientras el me abrazaba y recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos. Casi podía sentir sus caricias sobre mi piel, así que sólo cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por aquellas fantasías producto de mi imaginación en las que éramos él y yo entregándonos a nuestra pasión y sin siquiera pensarlo dejé a mis manos tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo las cuales quería que él tocara, empecé por mi cuello y bajé lentamente deteniéndome en mis pechos acariciándolos levente y llegar a mi abdomen.

Mi piel se erizaba cada vez más y varios suspiros salían de mi ser, más aún cuando una de mis manos desabrochó mi short para colarse hasta rozar mi intimidad; las imágenes seguían formándose en mi mente, él bajando sus besos a mi cuello mientras yo recorría su cuerpo al tiempo que me recostaba con él sobre mí y su miembro rozando mi entrepierna dejándome sentir aquel bulto producto de su erección.

Mi piel comenzaba a arder poco a poco pidiendo ser liberada de aquellas prendas que me cubrían, hábilmente me despojé de ellas logrando acariciarme a placer, mi mano insistía en mi sexo acariciándolo y sintiendo aquella humedad que se iba formando facilitando a mis dedos deslizarse y acariciar aquel botón que me daba placer mientras mi otra mano viajaba por mi abdomen llegando hasta mis senos masajeándolos con insistencia. Tenía que morder mi labio para evitar soltar un fuerte gemido pero no aguantaba, esas imágenes en mi mente no me ayudaban, podía ver a Emmett sobre mi metiendo uno de mis pezones a su boca devorándolo con pasión mientras su miembro se abría paso por mi sexo el cual se dilataba dejándole entrar, inevitablemente metí dos dedos en mi interior al tiempo que imaginaba su miembro entrar por completo en mi haciendo que soltara aquel gemido que luchaba por salir.

-Maldición… -Musité al escuchar mi propio gemido pero no podía parar, no ahora que podía sentir como si en verdad fuera él quien me hacía suya.

-¿Rose estás bien?- Escuché aquella voz tan conocida seguida del rechinido de la puerta al abrirse. Y ahí estaba él sólo cubierto por su bóxer en la entrada de mi habitación y aun así yo seguía acariciándome y más aún cuando podía ver el deseo en su mirada que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Emmett... -Fue lo único que pude decir pues mi vista se clavó en aquel bulto que se formaba bajo su ropa interior.

-No sabes cuantas veces había soñado con verte así mi Rose -Susurraba mientras se acercaba hasta el borde de mi cama. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, aquel sueño se estaba volviendo realidad y era justo eso lo que hacía que mis caricias fueran en aumento haciéndome jadear mientras mi vista se fijaba en la suya y bajaba a ver que su mano había bajado su bóxer liberando aquella enorme erección y la acariciaba con esmero.- Espero no te moleste mi intromisión… Aunque por lo que veo creo que te agrada mi presencia.-

No podía siquiera pronunciar palabra pues no había necesidad, él sabía que yo lo deseaba y ahora sabía que él me deseaba a mí. Podía notarlo en la forma tan intensa en que se masajeaba su miembro mientras se trepaba en la cama colándose entre mis piernas.

-No digas nada, sé que tú también lo deseas -Susurró sonriéndome de lado antes de agachar su rostro hasta mi intimidad y quitar mis manos posándolas a cada la do de mi cuerpo antes de pasar su lengua humedeciendo aún más aquella cavidad mientras mi cuerpo se comenzaba a retorcer en la cama al sentir cómo aquella lengua se abría paso en mi intimidad, mis jadeos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y mi intimidad se comenzaba a comprimir del placer hasta que elevó su rostro y tomó mis piernas abriéndolas aún más y elevaba mis caderas para tomar su miembro y comenzar a pasarlo por todo mi sexo rozándolo con mi clítoris hasta llegar a mi entrada la cual rogaba por sentirlo dentro.

Podía sentir mi sexo palpitar deseoso de que me hiciera suya, mientras mordía mi labio para evitar volver a gemir con fuerza cuando su glande se abrió paso en mi entrada.

-Emmett..- susurré entre gemidos sintiendo como poco a poco se abría paso en mi intimidad llenándola por completo, se agachó tomándome por la cintura y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con su lengua mientras comenzaba a moverse en mi interior. No podía creerlo, mi más grande fantasía se estaba llevando a cabo y yo era la protagonista.

Mi cuerpo ardía en deseo y mis labios clamaban probar los suyos por primera vez, pero estaban ocupados recorriendo mi abdomen y subiendo a mis pechos, recorrió cada uno de ellos metiéndolos a su boca, su lengua jugaba con mis pezones endureciéndolos y por fin subió hasta mis labios que estaban entreabiertos para él. Los recorrió con su lengua y la introdujo en mi boca en un beso apasionado mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían moviéndose sin parar dándome aquel placer que sólo había sentido en mis fantasías y que hoy por fin se hacían realidad superando por mucho aquellos sueños en los que me hacía suya.

Sus movimientos tan constantes y firmes me estaban enloqueciendo llevándome cada vez más cerca del éxtasis. Mis paredes comenzaron a comprimirse impidiéndole la fricción aun así sus embestidas seguían el mismo ritmo sensibilizándome y provocando aún más placer del que ya sentía.

Mis manos se aferraban a su espalda encajándole mis uñas con fuerza, mis ojos cerrados, dejándome llevar por aquel encuentro, mi respiración cada vez más irregular, podía sentir la resequedad de boca seca y mis gemido silenciados por sus besos eran mucho mejor que todas esas fantasías que había tenido.

Poco a poco un hormigueo se fue formando en mi vientre bajo hasta convertirse en una fuerte corriente eléctrica que me recorrió por completo sintiendo cómo mi sexo se llenaba de un líquido caliente y un gemido sonoro salía de mi garganta haciéndolo estallar a él también, podía notarlo en la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba sobre el mío y mi sexo se inundaba aún más. De a poco sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más lentos hasta dejarse caer a mi lado en la cama. Ambos con la respiración agitada, yo con el deseo de girarme para verlo pero con pena de hacerlo hasta que las ganas no pudieron más girando únicamente mi rostro hasta encontrarme con sus ojos puestos en mí, una sonrisa en su rostro y su mano estirándose hasta encontrar la mía entrelazándolas.

Una involuntaria carcajada salió de ambos llenando la habitación al tiempo que atraía mi cuerpo al suyo enredándolo en sus brazos, jaló las sábanas cubriendo nuestros cuerpos antes de depositar un beso en mi frente.

-Cuanto has crecido pequeña Rosalie -Susurró a mi oído dejando ahora un beso en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. -Duerme Rose, que mañana no te quiero cansada -susurró soltando una pequeña risilla. No tenía más que agregar, había cumplido mi fantasía y sabía que no sería la única ocasión, ahora mi mente y mi cuerpo entero le pertenecían a él y no había nada que lo pudiera cambiar...

**X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx**

**Holi-hola.**

**Ya vine a dejar un relatito más de mi rara y loca mentecilla, esta vez al igual que el anterior va dedicado a alguien muy pero muy especial para mí, un amiguito que aunque me pervierte lo quiero así muchísimo.**

**Stefano Matthews "Cosito Rico Sensualon"**** Te adoro un chingo mi otro panameño favorito, esta historia ya la conoces y sabes que es por ti y para ti pues fuiste mi inspiración al momento de escribirla, además de que me haces escribir estas cosas porque me pervertes D: pero es por eso y más que no podía dejar de dedicártela y mencionarte ahora que está en línea para todas mis lectoras de FanFiction, awww te haré famoso(¿) jajajaja okno, pero si debía darte el crédito que mereces. Te amo coso *O* **

**A todos los demás que lean estar historia espero que les guste y si es así me dejen un pequeño review con su opinión, además aprovecho para darles las gracias por tomarse la molestia de dedicarme un poquito de su tiempo, gracias de corazón a todos ustedes.**

**Espero que mis historias sigan siendo de su agrado. Nos leemos en la siguiente ocasión.**

**Besitos y abracitos.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
